The Girl Who Is Here To Win, Not Make Friends
'The Girl Who Is Here To Win, Not Make Friends '''is the third episode of Cycle One. Episode Crim: Being a supermodel is one of the most exciting experiences ever. I've travelled all over the world and modelled for the hottest fashion designers out there. I've decided to pass the torch and am about to introduce some of the most freshest and versatile beauties in the world into the industry I love, and believe me I know a top model when I see one. This season just sixteen girls were selected from thousand of hopefuls and our experts will make sure to be extra tough on them. In just twelve weeks one of these girls will become Sims Next Top Model. ''The intro to the cycle plays The models return back to the house to see Gabbies photo on the wall Adrianne: Woo Gabbie Gabbie: Thanks you guys Brittany: This photo gave me chills, well deserved Gabbie IC: So we come back to panel and I got the first, first call out of the season Gabbie IC: I feel like I'm on top of the world right now Eugena: Such a shame Sara went home Natasha: It really wasn't Tatianna: Yikes Most of the girls head off to bed Bianca: Kimmie, you ok? Kimberly: No, I was just in the bottom two Bianca: Make sure to kill it at the next photoshoot then Kimberly: Yeah I'll try The following day China: CRIM MAILLLLLLLL Crim Mail: Can you walk? NO Crim Mail: Love Crim Jenna: ... Natasha: It must be runway Kimberly: Ugh runway Kimberly IC: My runway is so bad... I'm not ready The following day the girls wake up get their shit on and meet Claire for the first runway challenge Claire: Hello ladies Models: Hey Claire Claire: I have a little someone special I would like to introduce to you Claire: Please Welcome Claire: Diana Ven Gurstenberg Diana: Hey girls The girls scream and shout and cheer Kimberly IC: Oh my god that is fucking DIANA VEN GURSTENBERG Eugena IC: I can't believe, she's ... stansding,g INFRONT OF ME Diana: So one of the most important things about being a top model is having a perfect walk Claire: So for your challenge this week, you will be walking in a Diana Ven Gurstenberg runway show The girls jump with excitement Diana: And after that I will select the model who had the best walk, and she will win a special suprise Claire: Alright, head on over to hair and makeup As the day goes on, it becomes night and the girls are ready for their runway... Claire: Hey Crim Crim: I am so ready for this Diana: I hope this girls are good Meanwhile backstage Tom: Get to it you fatties Kourtney: Hey Tom, am I walking in this show? Tom: .... Tom: LADIES LADIES, WE ARE STARTING UP FRONT AND CENTER.... Tom: Ok.... let the show begin The lights go down, the girls shake with fear, none of them are ready Tom: Alright Brittany you are up first Brittany IC: I'm first up on the runway but I'm confident in my walk Crim: Ooo she's good Tom: Ok she's killing it, Tom: Models look at this, this is a WALK Brittany returns Tom: Good job Brittany Brittany: Thank you Tom: ALRIGHT KEEP IT GOING FATTIES Tom: China you're next, do us proud Claire: That's a fucking stomp of a walk Diana: She's selling it Tom: Kimberly, don't fall Kimberly: I won't During her walk Kimberly falls out Tatianna: Kimberly, ooo baby girl Crim: Yikes Diana: Flop Kimberly IC: I'm just so ashamed right now, I wanna curl up and die Tom: Eugena has to go on RIGHT NOW, and she's stuck on the runway Crim: EUGENA SAGSDZULMAOOOO Tom: Oh my GOSH Kimberly: Eugena you bitch Eugena blows a kiss to her Claire: Actual icon Tom: Good recovery Claire: What is with the models who can't walk Diana: We didn't give them any training Claire: Oh yeah, rip Diana: That's strength Crim: Wow... The models all walk after each other clapping as the show ends and they wall wait backstage for the results Claire: So I hope none of your ankles broke Claire: Jk wish they did Diana: For the first runway of the show we had some amazing standouts Diana: Brittany, you were strong and confident, you could speed up a little bit but apart from that, it was a toot Brittany: Thanks Diana: China, you also stood out, it was strong, neat and sophisticated China smiles Diana: And Eugena... the shady moment, I live, but you should at least help the bitch up, apart from that the walk was good despite being in such a tight dress Eugena: Woo Claire: Moving onto the bad walks Claire: Kimberly, girl, what was going on Diana: You fell, and just lay there, it was so bad Kimberly: My nerves definitively got the better of me Claire: Yeah, we could see Diana: Adrianne, you started off weak but that recover saved you Diana: Finally, Bianca, I laughed so much, bitch, I can't Bianca: Oh... Diana: Anyway... the winner is Claire and Diana: CHINAAA China: OO YAY Diana: You can choose three outfits out of my new summer collection China: Fun Claire: Alright models, head home and I'll see you soon The models enter the limo Jenna: Well congratulations China China: Thanks so much China IC: After winning the challenge I feel like I'm unstoppable Natasha: Does your feet hurt Kimberly Kimberly: Does your mouth hurt from talking so much shit Kimberly: Yeah thought so Natasha: A lot of nerve for someone who sucked week one, and sucked in week two challenges Kimberly: Natasha, you don't intimidate me, I don't care Natasha: Yes I do Kimberly: Would you shut up for one second, I'm so sick and tired of you speaking Shady shots of the cast agreeing with Kimberly Brittany: It feels like you need to add on, every conversation we have Natasha: Not my problem Brittany: It is though Natasha: If you don't fucking like me, don't speak to me Kimberly: Guess you'll be speaking to no-one in the house then Tatianna: Yikes Natasha: Kimberly go jump in the piranha pool Kimberly: If it means I can avoid you, gladly Megan: Ouch Natasha: Why are you still talking Kimberly: Why are you talking Tatianna IC: I'm so proud of Kimberly, she taught that bitch a lesson Natasha: Right... ok Kimberly: Bye now Kimberly IC: I'm so tired of Natasha go around bullying everyone, sit down and shut the fuck up Eugena: Well I'm just happy no-ones attacking me for ignoring Kimberly Jenna: JAJDSJHVJDF The models arrive back home and find the Crim Mail Crim Mail: Have a rest, you will need it, you'll becoming stone still tomorrow Crim Mail: Love, Crim Adrianne: Literally... what the fuck Natasha runs to the fridge and pulls out some salad dressing Natasha: Oh, hey Kimberly, I wanna apologise for earlier Kimberly: You do? Natasha: No LOL Natasha squeezes the salad dressing into Kimberlys hair Kimberly: O BITCH WHAT THE FUCK Natasha: Bye loser The following day, Megan and Adrianne talk about the fight with Kimberly and Natasha Megan: Yo, that was so intense, she went in Adrianne: Did you hear what Natasha did to her? Megan: What? No Adrianne: She squeezed salad dressing in her fucking hair Megan: Shit that's nasty Jenna: What we talking about Megan: Kimberly and Natasha Jenna: Thought so, Natasha needs to be locked away Adrianne: She's.... just... oh my fucking god Megan: Hopefully she goes home, she's TORTURE The girls finish getting ready and catch the limo to their next photo shoot Tom: Hello bitches Tom: As you can see, we are standing outside some shopping center Girls: Hmm Tom: This is where you will have to impress us the most The girls look confused Tom: If you could come on inside The models enter the retail store and meet Kiayoka Yamata Tom: This is Kiayoka Yamata, he will be your photographer today Kiayoka: Hello cunts Girls in fake voice: Hi kIAyKoA Tom: So you must be all wondering what your photo shoot will be, well here it is Tom points to a mirror Tatianna: Yikes Tom: Today you will be posing in front of a mirror for an AD , so bring the commercial to the shoot Tom: And whoever gets the first call out at panel will have their photo displayed in ADs on shopping centers all over Simland The girls clap and cheer Tom: So make sure to kill it... Tatianna is the first to be photographed Tom: Tatianna you were weak last week, oh gosh that was painful to say Tom: Just don't be bad Tatianna does her shit Kiaykoa: Yeah this is enough Kiaykoa IC: Tatianna was boring, I felt she had 0 personality Tom: Alright Brittany, no attitude this time, listen to us red head freak Brittany: Calm down Brittany begins to pose and her hair flies, overall she did pretty good Tom: Yep we got it, well done Brittany : Thanks bitch Jenna starts to pose she does all this weird shit Tom: You're a high fashion girl Jenna, try and turn away from that for a second Jenna: Erm ok Kiaykoa: K you're done Tom IC: I struggled with Jenna, it's clear she is not a commercial girl, which can be good but not for this assignment Kiaykoa: Gabbie try remove your hands from your face Tom: Ooo yeah like that, ok, hmm, you're done Adrianne gets up does her shizzle Tom: Yeah this is good Adrianne, love Adrianne: Whew thanks Tom IC: Adrianne has a very commercial look so I expected her to do well, and she did Gabbie poses head turned away from camera Kiayoka: Look at me Tom IC: Gabbie felt flat for me, which is a shame since she slayed so hard last week Tom: Eugena get your ass up here and don't fall Eugena poses but it comes off weak and weird Tom: Don't do that Tom IC: Very disappointed with Eugena, she's been consistent since casting and like she fell hard this week Eugena: Is this right? Tom: No Tatianna: Yikes China poses harsh and strong Tom: Even though you're bald, yes, hot China: Thanks Natasha stands on set and kills it from start to end while all the girls watch her Natasha IC: Honestly, I didn't care that the flop models were watching m, they should know I'm a threat Jenna: Of course she kills it Adrianne: ...great Tom: This is really good Natasha get off set I'm sick of you Natasha laughs Bianca poses like an Instagram model '' Tom: Don't do the chilling poses like, stop Bianca: Huh Kiaykoa: This is going no-where, let's get the next girl Bianca: Oh... ''Megan poses with her hands and feet and shit Tom: Really good Megan, well done Tom IC: Megan really killed it, I will be looking out for her Tom: Alright finally Kimberly Tatianna: Kimberly kill this shit Kimberly: I'll try Kimberly begins to pose and it's pretty good Tom: So much better Natasha then walks over and looks dead at her, Kimberly gulps Kimberly begins to stops concentrating '' Tom: Bring it back Kimberly it was good Kimberly: Oh sorry ''They finally finish and the girls wave goodbye and head back home Eugena: CRIMM MAILLL Crim Mail: Tomorrow you will meet with the judges, only ten of you will continue on in the hopes of becoming Sim's Next Top Model All: Love Crim Jenna: Someones going home Natasha: It won't be me Natasha struts off as the camera fades to panel Crim: Hello ladies All: Hiiii Crim: Eleven models stand before me but sadly one of you will go Claire: Sad? Let's just get panel over and done with I want alcohol Crim: Now let's talk about the prizes Crim: Crap I forgot them Crim: Here are the fucking judges I legit don't care, the special guest judge is that photographer man forgot his name Kiayoka: Kiayoka Crim: ???? Ok that's great Crim: Right so let's get started Crim: First is Jenna Crim: You had a photo shoot where you had to pose in front of a mirror and deliver commercial Claire: In no way is it a bad photo... you just hit the mark Tom: I don't get commercial I just get .... blah Jenna: Hmm Crim: Alright thank you Jenna Jenna: Thankssss Crim: Next is Tatianna Tatianna: Hello Crim: Let's see how well you did Kiayakaoaooa: I live for the face Tom: The hand positions... I just shrug at it Tatianna: How so? Tom: It's not exciting... like at all Crim: Ok thanks Tatianna Crim: Bianca! Claire: The clothes wear you Crim: My initial reaction to this photo is... she chilling Crim: You're not bringing it at all which sucks because the potential inside of you is large Bianca: Hmm Tom: Yeah it just falls flat for me Crim: kk, thanks Bianca Bianca: Thanks Crim: Can we have Megan Megan: Hello Crim: Let's see your best shot Kiayaokoa: Love love LOVE Claire: It's the first one that you know could actually pass for an AD Megan: Ooo wow Crim: Good job Megan Tom: Indeed, so stunning Crim: Alright next is China Crim: Who actually won the challenge The panel claps Crim: How did it feel walking in a Diana Ven Gurstenberg show China: You know it's something I would've only dreamt of Crim: Let's see if your photo was like your walk then Tom: Your face is always so strong, I can say no wrong about this Crim: I disagree, while your face is strong, the arms are just bleh Tom: Hmm... ok Claire: I have to agree with Crim, it's not bad but it's not WOW, I want that outfit China: Thanks Crim: Natasha Natasha: Hello kIAYAOKA: Natasha was such a joy to shoot, I can't wait for the chosen photo Claire: Oh wow, yes. I'm gasping. It's like you're looking dead in our eyes saying buy the look or you will get hooked in the fucking face Crim: Everything is so strong I just love to look at this Natasha: Thanks Tom: Outstanding job, I am hanging this up in my house for sure Natasha: Wowza Crim: Alright thanks Natasha Natasha: Thank you Crim: Next up is Gabbie Gabbie: Hello Crim: Let see if you did good then kIAYAKOOA: Imma be honest and say I don't like it Crim: Your right everything just seems so off Claire: The foot placement doesn't match the arm placement which doesn't match the face Tom: Total mess overall Gabbie: Ouch Crim: Right Eugena you are next Tom: Not a fan of this Kiayaokoa: Every frame it was the same flat pose Crim: It's just so... odd and strange Claire: I might be the only one who likes this, I would only bring down the left arm a bit more Eugena: Ok thanks Crim: Next is Brittany Tom: Gorgeous, that face is to die for Brittany: Thank you Kiayakoa: You were a bit of a diva on set Crim: That's an occurring problem with her Brittany: It isn't my fault you guys are legit the worst judges ever Claire: She's not wrong, half of the time we don't even know what we're talking about Crim: Thanks Brittany Crim: Adrianne Claire: A huge standout for me, one of the best so far Crim: My only problem with you Adrianne is that you like to play it safe, bring out more freshness and life Adrianne: Like this Adrianne begins to twerk like a white girl Crim: SHOOT Crim: Alright thanks Adrianne Crim: Finally Kimberly Kimberly: Hello Crim: Here is your best shot Kiayakooa: Really good, I love it Crim: This shot is so good Kimberly, a huge improvement Kimberly: Thank you so much Claire: One of the best shots I've seen out of all the photos Tom: Clap for this hooker Kimberly: Thank you so much Crim: So now it's time for the judges to deliberate and when I call you back I will announce which one of you willl be eliminated Intense as fuck elimination music The models come back Crim: 11 beautiful girls stand before me Crim: Yeah but now one of u fats will go home Crim: The first name that I’m going to call is Crim: Natasha Natasha: Yeahehaa Crim: Congratulations you’re still in the running to become Sim’s Next Top Model Crim: The next name that I’m going to call.... Crim: Kimberly Kimberly: YES Crim: Well done Kimberly Kimberly: Thank you so much Crim pulls out the third photo Crim: Megan Megan: Woo Crim: The next name Crim: Adrianne Adrianne: Yesss Crim: China Crim pulls out a photo Crim: Brittany Brittany: Phew Crim: Congratulations you’re still in the running to become Sims Next Top Model Brittany: Thanks Crim Crim: The next name that I’m going to call is... Crim: Tatianna Tatianna: Holy fucking shit, fuck yes Crim: Bring out that potential you fucking flop Tatianna: I’ll try so hard now Crim: Gabbie Gabbie: Thank the lords Crim: Well done Gabbie Crim: So... three models left Crim: But only two photos remain Crim: The next name that I’m going to call is Crim: .... Crim: Eugena Eugena: YeHAHAHsS PlEase Crim: Don’t give up Eugena, keep trying Eugena: I will Crim: Will Bianca and Jenna please step forward Crim: I only have one photo in my hand, and this photo represents the girl who is still in the running for Sims Next Top Model, if I don’t have your photo go home Crim: The judges look at you with so much potential Crim: Bianca you just come off as cold, not caring, and unmemorable Crim: While Jenna you come off as someone who wants this so bad, but someone who doesn’t know how to use her look Crim: We see you as neck and neck Crim: But one has a slighter advantage Crim: Bianca Bianca: Oh wow... Crim: We know you can do it, we just want you to want is more than we want it for you Crim: If you get what I mean Bianca: I do Crim: Well done Bianca you’re still in the running to become Sims Next Top Model Bianca: Thank you so much Crim: Alright give us a hug Jenna: Thanks so much for this journey, I’m sure to go out there and slay it Crim: Bye now Jenna The girls all hug Jenna and she walks off Jenna: I’m mad I’m going home against Bianca who has a personality of a fucking rock Jenna: But whatever I won’t be holding any grudges Jenna: Just kidding I will Jenna packs up and leaves the building Category:Episodes Category:Cycle One Episodes